


GRANT MCFREAKIN LOSES IT

by INeedHelp2B



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dark, Stabby Stabby, Stuff goes down, grant is a ball of anger and fear, i still cant explan those whispers, it all started with that Ronald McDonald vine, lyric based, this was gonna be a crakish fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelp2B/pseuds/INeedHelp2B
Summary: GET OTTA UR MINDGET OTTA UR MIND





	GRANT MCFREAKIN LOSES IT

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, a AU. A AU that might have some cannon stuff, we don't really know how or when Grant got sacrafised. But this like my interpetation.

     The small man sat curled up, knees to his chest. He was snuggled into the far left corner of his office, looking around the room with dull eyes.

     He looked around at the walls. Those walls were now filthy with his sanity. Something that weak paper couldn't bear. 

     He then noticed the recorder on the floor. Was he going to used that st one point? Did it already have something on it? Oh well. It dosen't matter now. 

     He coughed a bit choking on the dust and the stress he inhaled everday. The air. The stress.  _The weight of the air was torture._ It filled his lungs like a cancerous smoke. Soon it subsidded leaving Grant with nothing but- Wait. Grant. It sounded familiar. Couldn't be him though. The name Grant sounded well...

     Grand!

     That name belonged to a guy who was going placeses in life! A guy who was known and loved by all! 

     Certainly not him. Not at all.

Who was he then?


End file.
